Charlie ships
by La plume d'Elise
Summary: Vous adorez Charlie? Vous voulez voir plein de pairings? C'est ici que ça se passe ! Mais avant de les lire, il va falloir me les proposer ;) les "règles" sont à l'intérieur. Premier pairing en cours :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! c'est encore moi, pour un nouveau recueil de pairings. Celui-ci par contre, possède un personnage obligatoire : Charlie.

Parce qu'on l'aime notre Charlie :)

J'accepte tous les genres de pairings, j'en ferai forcément quelque chose, d'un OS à une fiction longue

Si vous voulez le voir avec Hermione, allez voter sur "Charmione ou Harmonie", et dépêchez-vous, le vote sera clôt le 9 et le Harmonie est en tête !

Si vous voulez le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre (hors crossover et OC) dites-le moi et je le ferai :) jetez un coup d'œil à "couples en tous genre" de temps en temps, il y en aura peut-être à lire ;)

En attendant vos pairings,

Plume


	2. Amnesia partie 1 (parental CharlieDray)

/ Salut c'est Elise à la plume! Voici une fic Charlie/Drago sans pairing, c'est une parental!fic. J'en ai deux modèles avec le même début, mais une suite différente puisque c'est Ron en lieu et place de Charlie :) A vos plumes si vous voulez voir la suite ;)

* * *

Résumé:

Drago Malefoy perd la mémoire suite à un duel en cours. Son esprit redevient celui d'un nouveau-né et sa magie, pour pallier à cela, rajeunit son corps et il devient corps et âme un nouveau-né. Seul problème : sa magie a choisi son père de sang et d'âme. Et celui-ci hésite entre se débarrasser de l'ex-Malefoy et s'occuper de celui qui est devenu son enfant. Il devra faire un choix, qui sera crucial pour la croissance du petit. Il fait vite son choix, sera-ce le bon?

* * *

 ** _Amnesia chapitre I : Duel_**

Lors de leur troisième année, Harry et ses amis prirent part à un cours de duel. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy arrive. Il passait son temps à provoquer les autres élèves en duel. Un jour, le professeur en eut marre et décida de lancer l'impudent dans des duels en série. Cela consistait à le laisser se battre seul contre quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que cette personne perde. Elle était ensuite remplacée, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Il tint bon durant trois duels, puis Harry se mit face à lui. Ils se jetèrent simultanément un sort et lorsque le professeur voulut couper le lien qui s'était formé entre les deux baguettes, son sort dévia et frappa Drago à la tête, qui fut touché au même moment par le sort de son adversaire. Il fut projeté trois mètres plus loin, contre le mur. Le professeur l'emmena alors à l'infirmerie en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Harry, qui avait clairement vu le jeune homme s'ouvrir le crâne en frappant le mur, se laissa tomber le long du mur en sanglotant, persuadé de l'avoir tué. Hermione tenta de le consoler, en vain. Ron, qui était parti à l'infirmerie à cause de son duel contre Malefoy juste avant, le vit arriver dans les bras de leur professeur. Incrédule, il le fixa, regardant sans le voir le sang s'écouler abondamment d'une plaie à l'arrière de sa tête. Puis, sentant son corps le lancer, il tourna la tête. Il s'endormit sans entendre le vagissement d'un bébé, poussé par un corps d'adolescent qui rétrécissait à vue d'oeil. Dans la nuit, le cri d'un bébé affamé le réveilla. Guéri, il suivit son instinct et prit le bébé dans le lit de Malefoy dans ses bras, le berçant le long du trajet jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière, qui accourut. En voyant le bébé, elle s'écria:

\- Ah non! Pas encore une fois ! Mr. Weasley, puisqu'il a l'air calmé dans vos bras, je vous le laisse... Le temps de faire quelques tests.

-Je veux bien, mais là il ou elle-

-Il.

\- il donc, a faim.

-Oh mon dieu merci jeune homme! Vous avez un de ces instincts ... Paternels... Attendez voir !

Elle lança un sort au bébé et pâlit. Réfléchissant, elle lança au jeune homme :

\- Utilisez ma cheminée et appelez votre frère Charlie. Mais avant je dois vous expliquer la situation.

\- D'accord.

-Le bébé que vous tenez, et ne le lâchez pas par pitié, est Mr. Malefoy. Au cours d'un duel contre votre ami , son esprit a reçu un coup et a rajeuni jusqu'à l'âge auquel tout est possible, la naissance. Sa magie a dû décider qu'il valait mieux changer son corps, parce que son corps s'est adapté à son âge. Mais sa magie s'est raccrochée à celle de quelqu'un d'autre, qui devient par conséquent son père.

-Mais, son vrai père ?

\- C'est celui que sa magie a choisi pour lui.

-Et qu'est ce que Charlie a à voir ? ... Ne me dites pas que...

\- Si. Drago Malefoy est désormais un Weasley. Votre neveu plus exactement.

-D'accord. Je vais appeler Charlie. Je lui explique tout ?

\- Oui.

Ron fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et revint, suivi de son frère, qui prit aussitôt le bébé dans ses bras en disant :

-Alors c'était toi le lien que je sentais, hein?

Le bébé gazouilla.

-Bon, je vais garder ton prénom, après tout ça n'étonnera personne vu ma passion, hein Draco Ronald Weasley ?

Le bébé fit un grand sourire, sûrement inconscient de son geste, qui réchauffa pourtant le coeur de deux personnes. Ron accusa le coup puis demanda à son frère:

-Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne le connaissais pas avant, et puis je ne vais pas l'abandonner alors que je peux avoir un enfant!

\- Et pourquoi mon prénom ? Et pourquoi Draco au lieu de Drago?

-Parce que ça fait plus dragon. Et ton prénom parce que je veux que tu sois son parrain. Après tout c'est toi qui t'en es occupé en premier non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Bienvenue dans la famille, Draco...


End file.
